Une Très Mauvaise Idée!
by Quiproquo
Summary: TRADUCTION: Harry et Draco ont la “bonne” idée de se saouler ensemble… Et il y aura forcément des conséquences ! Slash HPDM


**Titre Original:** A Very Bad Idea

**Auteur:** Magic of Isis

**Traductrice:** Quiproquo

**Catégorie:** Humour

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HPDM

**Résumé: **TRADUCTION d'un OS de Magic of Isis : Harry et Draco ont la "bonne" idée de se saouler ensemble… Et il y aura forcément des conséquences ! Slash HPDM

**Avertissement : **Slash, consommation d'alcool par des mineurs (mais vous aviez compris !) et quelques mots orduriers.

**Translator's note: **Magic of Isis, if you read this, thanks again for letting me translate your story. I had fun reading it and translating it. I hope you'll find it ok. Kisses

**Remerciements : **Merci à Baud et Pébine, mes deux petites sœurs (et pour de vrai en plus !) qui ont accepté de subir la lecture à voix haute de ce OS. Félicitez_-_les car il en fallait du courage. En effet, malgré mes bafouillages, mes oublis de mots et consorts, elles se sont montrées quand même patientes. Merci donc car elles ont su rire aux bons moments et surtout me corriger quand il le fallait. Bref, le meilleur public qu'on pouvait espérer !

**Dédicace:** C'est un cadeau pour toutes celles et ceux qui lisent "Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur". Si vous êtes arrivé(es) sur cette page par hasard ou par curiosité, je vous en fait cadeau aussi.

**NOTE de Quiproquo:** Avis aux fans absolu(e)s d'un Draco_-_sûr_-_de_-_lui_-_qui_-_contrôle_-_toujours_-_la_-_situation… et bien… euh… hum… (sourire embarrassé)

* * *

**Petite Précision : **Ce one shot a été écrit et posté avant la sortie de HP 6. 

_-_

**Une Très Mauvaise Idée**

_-_

_-_

Malgré le courant d'air froid qui soufflait dans les couloirs du château, Harry Potter pouvait sentir deux yeux gris le suivre de leur regard brûlant. Il marchait aussi vite que possible afin de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor pour un peu de calme et ça l'énervait que quelqu'un le suive. Il se retourna d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter la forme gracieuse de Draco Malfoy.

_-_ T'as rien d'autre à faire que me suivre ? demanda Harry d'un ton agressif.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un large sourire tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Harry.

_-_ Pas vraiment, répondit_-_il d'une voix traînante. Surtout que maintenant je sais à quel point ça te dérange.

_-_ Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux, dit Harry avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit Malfoy dire :

_-_ J'ai entendu parler de ton… comment dire ?... « manque de discrétion » pendant la fête que les Gryffondors avaient organisée juste avant les vacances. En fait, toute l'école en parle.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Draco, les yeux plissés par la colère. Mon Dieu, combien de temps avant qu'on ne le laisse tranquille à propos de ça ? Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'incident soit passé sous silence. Mais, vu que Malfoy ne l'avait pas encore vanné, il avait plutôt pensé que le Serpentard n'était pas au courant de son petit « dérapage » avec Colin Crivey.

_-_ Laisse tomber, soupira Harry. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'étais bourré.

_-_ Mais c'est çà qui rend la chose plus intéressante encore, Potter. Harry Potter, le Garçon_-_Qui_-_A_-_Survécu et le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, est une femmelette puisqu'il ne peut pas tenir l'alcool. Tu es pathétique, Potter.

Il fixa Harry de ses yeux froids tandis qu'il le contemplait avec un mépris évident.

_-_ Femmelette ? Mon cul ! répliqua Harry. Quelque soit le jour, je n'aurais aucun mal à boire tranquillement pendant que toi tu te rouleras par terre, complètement torché. Et ce serait encore plus rapide le dimanche !

Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par Malfoy sur ce _point-là_.

_-_ Tiens donc, dit Malfoy avec un grand rire. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

_-_ J'ai une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans ma chambre pour te le prouver, déclara Harry effaçant du coup le sourire supérieur du Blond. Ça te dirait, un petit pari ?

_-_ Tu bluffes, répondit Draco, nerveusement. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir de l'alcool dans les dortoirs. Et puis, je sais que tu n'es pas sorti du château.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui eut un sourire hautain.

_-_ Disons qu'un bon ami à moi me l'a offerte pour Noël ? Pourquoi, y'a un problème, Malfoy ? As_-_tu peur de t'effondrer avant moi ? Parce que, crois_-_moi, tu devrais te méfier.

_-_ Je n'ai pas peur que tu me battes. J'ai juste un souci : étant donné que tu seras complètement bourré, ne risques_-_tu pas de m'embrasser tout comme tu as embrassé Crivey ? Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne envie de vomir !

Harry regarda Malfoy des pieds à la tête.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que la cave des Trois Balais contienne assez de d'alcool pour me rendre saoul au point de te trouver attirant.

Draco resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ses chances. Selon lui, Potter avait déjà prouvé qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool alors que lui avait été à plus d'une soirée arrosée. De plus, il avait bu avec son père du brandy et du cognac de première qualité en de nombreuses occasions. Et puisque Potter était mince sans un poil de graisse, Draco était certain que Potter serait un poids léger.

_-_ Ok, femmelette, dit finalement Draco. Je suis partant.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Ils en avaient monté la moitié quand Malfoy demanda :

_-_ Où allons_-_ nous ?

_-_ Salle commune des Gryffondors.

_-_ Pas question, Potter ! protesta Draco en bafouillant. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais m'asseoir là_-_bas et boire… On risque de nous voir ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en fronçant les sourcils, outré.

Harry s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers lui.

_-_ Ecoute, on ne peut pas aller dans une salle de classe. On pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause du couvre_-_feu sans parler du fait qu'on sera en train de consommer de l'alcool. En plus, je sais que si nous allons dans la salle commune des Serpentards, certains de tes copains essaieront de m'agresser dès qu'ils penseront que je ne pourrai pas me défendre. Je risquerai de me réveiller nu et ligoté au but de Quidditch.

Draco sourit. Harry avait parfaitement raison sur ce coup_-_là.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire que les Gryffondors ne me feront pas la même chose ? s'enquit_-_il d'un ton accusateur.

_-_ Parce que nous sommes des Gryffondors, répondit Harry, en ricanant. D'un autre côté, il est vrai que nous pourrions te photographier pendant que tu fais quelque chose de stupide et ensuite montrer la photo à toute l'école. Mais jamais nous ne t'agresserions physiquement. En plus, à part moi, très peu de Gryffondors sont restés ici pour la périodes des vacances.

_Ces Gryffondors… toujours honorables, putain,_ pensa Malfoy.

Pour être franc, il avait l'impression que cette histoire de pari était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Oh, il n'avait pas peur que Potter tienne l'alcool mieux que lui, c'était impossible. Mais son père l'avait prévenu… hum, menacé : s'il entendait encore parler d'une confrontation avec Potter, il prendrait des mesures énergiques. Mais bon, Père lui_-_même n'espérait quand même pas voir Draco refuser un défi lancé par Potter, ce serait faire preuve de lâcheté.

Harry continua à monter l'escalier et Draco le suivit en traînant les pieds. Quand Harry murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, le portrait leur ouvrit le passage. Il se mit de côté pour laisser entrer Malfoy. Il l'observa avec amusement quand le il remarqua que les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise : la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre donnait à la salle un aspect accueillant et confortable. Harry se rappelait la salle commune des Serpentards qu'il avait « visité » cinq ans plus tôt, réalisa_-_t_-_il et il l'avait trouvé froide, sombre, inhospitalière. Harry donna un petit coup à Malfoy pour le faire avancer vers un coin peu éclairé où il y avait deux fauteuils mous et un canapé usé autour d'une table.

Draco s'assit dans un des fauteuils, un peu nerveux tandis que Harry monta dans son dortoir pour récupérer la bouteille de whisky. Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il était Préfet et que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était vraiment contraire au règlement. Père l'avait plusieurs fois défendu de s'attirer les foudres de Dumbledore cette année. D'un autre côté, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa défaite face à Potter lors du match de Quidditch en novembre dernier et ce pari était un moyen de se venger. C'était presque trop parfait : son ennemi qui l'invitait à boire et qui, sous l'effet de l'alcool, ne pourrait s'empêcher de divulguer de nombreuses informations. Draco savait que beaucoup de ces informations intéresseraient son père sans parler des ragots embarrassants sur Potter qu'il pourrait raconter à toute l'école.

Harry le rejoint, son sac à dos à la main. Il s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil et sortit deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur feu et deux verres.

_-_ J'espère que tu l'aimes sec parce que je n'ai rien pour mélanger.

_-_ Tu as deux bouteilles ? Potter, en tant que Préfet, j'ai le sentiment que je dois te dénoncer à Mc Gonogall pour avoir enfreint le règlement, déclara Malfoy, incapable de garder son sérieux.

_-_ Idiot ! répliqua Harry en riant alors qu'il lui tendait une bouteille et un verre. Comme si Mc Gonogall choisirait de te croire plutôt que moi. De toutes façons, quand on en aura terminé toutes les preuves seront éliminées et tu seras incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. En plus, Mc Gonogall ne sera pas choquée par le fait que j'enfreints les règles : j'ai pas mal d'expérience après toutes ces années, tu sais.

Ils se versèrent chacun un verre de whisky avant de cacher soigneusement les bouteilles. La salle était vide donc personne ne les dérangerait mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention au cas où quelqu'un entrerait.

_-_ Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore, déclara Harry en portant un toast.

Draco leva son verre hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec cette maxime. Puis ils avalèrent leur boisson.

La première gorgée fut difficile à passer mais le sort réfrigérant que Draco avait lancé sur leur verre facilita un peu les choses. Cependant, ils s'habituèrent très vite au goût de l'alcool. Et tandis qu'ils buvaient le premier verre, ils s'observèrent avec curiosité, comparant leur résistance respective. Mais pour le deuxième round, les langues se délièrent et il se décidèrent à échanger quelques… sarcasmes.

Draco parla le premier :

_-_ Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu as, non pas une mais deux bouteilles. On pourrait dire que c'est un peu idiot.

Harry avala une autre gorgée avant de répondre :

_-_ Mon euh… ami me les a offertes pour Noël. Parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir et quand je prends un verre avant d'aller au lit, ça me calme.

Malfoy sentit son estomac se contracter : Potter n'était peut_-_être pas un poids léger, finalement.

_-_ Tu fais ça souvent ? demanda_-_t_-_il, timidement.

_-_ Un verre tous les soirs, en général, répondit Harry en examinant ses ongles.

_Putain, _pensa Draco. _Je suis dans la merde._

_-_ Personne n'est au courant ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, fit remarquer Harry. Certaines personnes le savent mais préfèrent fermer les yeux.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer que Dobby lui procurait de l'alcool régulièrement pour qu'il puisse dormir plus sereinement. La plupart des nuits, Voldemort implantait dans son cerveau d'horribles images, sûrement pour l'empêcher de se reposer. Harry était certain que Dumbledore était au courant de la situation vu qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ce château. Mais tant que personne ne lui disait clairement d'arrêter, il ne tenait pas à laisser tomber son petit rituel du soir.

_-_ Si Rogue l'apprend, il va en faire une maladie, dit Draco. Il trouve que tu t'en sors déjà trop facilement.

_-_ C'est vrai, ironisa Harry. D'un autre côté, c'est Rogue qui m'a donné cette idée.

_-_ Rogue ? répéta Draco, la mâchoire pendante.

_-_ Et oui !

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Un jour, Rogue lui avait donné un verre de brandy après une séance d'occlumencie particulièrement difficile. Il avait dû se remémorer la mort brutale de Cédric ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son duel contre un Voldemort tout juste ressuscité. Harry avait été si secoué qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Quand Rogue lui avait tendu le verre qu'il venait de faire apparaître, Harry avait pu remarquer que son professeur se sentait un peu coupable. Voyant que Malfoy le fixait avec incrédulité, il se reprit :

_-_ Il, euh… il m'a jeté un mauvais sort et comme il s'en voulait, il m'a proposé un verre de brandy pour faire la paix.

Draco resta soupçonneux : ça ne ressemblait pas à Rogue. Même si parfois il avait vraiment envie de jeter des maléfices contre ses élèves, Draco ne pensait pas que Rogue pourrait perdre son calme au point de le faire pour de bon. Mais s'il devait exister un élève capable de faire perdre son contrôle à Rogue, ce serait bien Potter.

_-_ Intéressant, se contenta de dire Draco en enregistrant cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

Cela pourrait s'avérer utile le jour où il aurait besoin de soutirer une faveur à Rogue.

_-_ Bon, j'ai une question à te poser, déclara Harry. Est_-_ce que tu _aimes_ vraiment passer du temps avec Crabbe et Goyle ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir si Malfoy se sentait insulté. A sa grande surprise, le Blond souriait largement donc il continua :

_-_ Parce que, bon… ils sont un peu stupides.

_-_ Tu crois ? dit Malfoy, d'un ton moqueur, incapable de cacher son envie de rire. Après tout, Goyle s'est amélioré ces derniers temps. Il arrive presque à écrire des phrases complètes.

Harry explosa de rire.

_-_ Mais si je leur demandais de tabasser quelqu'un, ils le feraient sans poser de questions. Et puis, Père m'a dit que je devais être sympa avec eux.

Il avala le fond de son verre avant de le tendre vers Harry pour que ce dernier le remplisse.

Une fois la chose faite, Harry cacha la bouteille de whisky derrière le fauteuil puis il se redressa. Il remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher et que la lumière avait déjà considérablement baissée.

_-_ T'es en train de me dire que tu ne les considères pas comme tes amis ? voulut savoir Harry, curieux.

L'idée que Malfoy ait si peu d'estime pour ces deux_-_là était quand même surprenante.

_-_ Mais si, je les considère comme mes amis. Mais pas comme des égaux… en fait, je considère peu de gens comme mes égaux. Cela dit, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour passer le temps et ils sont très bien pour jouer ce rôle. C'est comme si j'avais deux gros animaux de compagnie. Tant que je m'occupe d'eux et que je les aide à rester à peu près à niveau, ils me resteront fidèles. Je suppose qu'en tant que Gryffondor, tu sais que la fidélité est essentielle.

Draco avala d'un coup une grande gorgée d'alcool. Il n'appréciait pas trop le tour que prenait la conversation. Il refusait de reconnaître qu'il considérait Potter comme un égal.

_-_ C'est quand même pathétique, souligna Harry en finissant son verre. Et dire qu'un jour tu m'avais proposé ton aide pour choisir mes amis.

Draco l'observa avec attention tandis que lui aussi finissait son verre.

_-_ Franchement, reprit_-_il, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter : tu as pour meilleurs amis la belette et la sang_-_de_-_bourbe !

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

_Ooooh, susceptible !_ pensa Draco avec désarroi car il avait remarqué que malgré ses trois verres de whisky, Potter avait gardé de bons réflexes.

Draco leva les mains en signe d'excuse et Harry le relâcha. Ils s'observèrent avec mépris un certain temps.

_-_ J'apprécierai que tu n'insultes plus mes amis, cracha Harry.

_-_ Et j'apprécierai que tu ne me touches plus. Je ne sais pas où tes mains ont traîné !

Harry sentit la rage monter et il ne put se retenir :

_-_ Sale con ! maugréa_-_t_-_il en se penchant pour prendre la bouteille.

Et tandis qu'il remplissait leur verre, il essaya de se calmer. Il était un peu en colère contre lui_-_même : il ne devrait pas être énervé par les remarques de Malfoy. En y réfléchissant, Malfoy n'était pas vraiment une menace. Harry n'était même pas un peu éméché alors qu'il pouvait voir que le regard du Serpentard commençait déjà à se brouiller. Cette soirée pourrait se révéler intéressante s'il arrivait à garder son sang froid.

La conversation pendant le quatrième verre fut plus neutre. Draco passa un petit moment à essayer de convaincre Harry qu'il était plus important de comprendre les rouages du Ministère de la Magie que de réviser pour leurs ASPIC. Il raconta quelques anecdotes amusantes qu'il avait entendues dans les différents services, les ragots à propos de qui couchait avec qui. Bien sûr, il se vanta de l'importance que son nom gardait auprès des membres du ministère malgré le fait que son père ait été enfermé à Azkaban l'année dernière… ce qui restait un petit inconvénient.

_-_ Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné d'avoir envoyé mon père à Azkaban, Potter. Ça a pratiquement ruiné ma vie, dit Draco, visiblement irrité.

_-_ Malfoy, tu es si naïf, putain, répliqua Harry, la mâchoire pendante. Tu crois vraiment que c'est de ma faute s'il a été envoyé là_-_bas ? Ton cher père se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi et il a essayé de me tuer. Ce n'est pas moi qui lançais des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Quand Harry vit Malfoy pâlir, il comprit que ce dernier n'avait jamais entendu tous les détails de l'histoire.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu croyais que faisaient les Mangemorts ? Tu pensais peut_-_être qu'ils restaient assis et se contentaient de lancer des menaces en l'air ? Ton père est un assassin, Malfoy et il était prêt à me tuer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à son argent !

Peut_-_être que c'était à cause de l'alcool mais tout à coup, Draco voyait les choses différemment. Jamais il n'avait considéré son père comme un meurtrier. Potter avait raison : les Mangemorts étaient des assassins, il l'avait toujours su. Et puis il avait entendu son père parler « d'éliminer » Potter, plus d'une fois. Refusant de s'attarder sur ce point, il but une autre gorgée de whisky.

_-_ Tu dois être soit très bon soit très chanceux pour réussir à t'en sortir à chaque fois, fit_-_il remarquer avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Harry sourit. Etait_-_ce de l'admiration qu'il percevait dans le ton de Malfoy ?

_-_ Je suis très bon_ et _très chanceux, répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sentait que le Serpentard s'agitait un peu comme si ce dernier savait qu'il perdait du terrain. Alors Harry but d'un coup ce qui restait dans son verre avant de défier Malfoy d'en faire autant. Ce qu'il fit.

_-_ Où sont les toilettes, Potter ? demanda Draco en se levant.

Et il faillit retomber dans son siège. Mince, il ne pensait pas que quatre verres de whisky réussiraient à le flanquer sur le cul. Il se redressa plus lentement et fit quelques pas avec précaution, sachant très bien que Harry le fixait.

_-_ Bon, dis_-_moi où sont les toilettes, femmelette.

_-_ Je t'accompagne, proposa Harry. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te balades seul dans la tour Gryffondor. En plus, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un large sourire aux lèvres, je ne suis pas sûr que tu retrouves ton chemin jusqu'ici.

Draco choisit d'ignorer cette dernière remarque et suivit Potter. Cependant, il s'arrêta net quand Harry entra dans les toilettes.

_-_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois près de moi quand je pisse, dit_-_il, indigné.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? s'enquit Harry en riant. Te regarder ? Ouais, ça serait drôle !

_-_ Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici quand j'ai le dos tourné !

_-_ Pour l'amour du ciel, Malfoy ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te sauter dessus. Mais si tu es nerveux, tu n'as qu'à aller là_-_dedans ! s'exclama Harry en désignant un des cabinets.

Franchement, ça devenait lassant : ok, il avait embrassé Colin, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des idées surtout en public mais de là à ce que tout le monde le soule à propos de sa sexualité…. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête et baiser Malfoy n'en faisait pas partie !

Harry fit son affaire et attendit à l'extérieur. Il se mit à rire quand il vit que Malfoy avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte. Putain, ça allait être trop facile ! Malfoy était bien parti pour être complètement torché alors que lui se sentait juste relaxé et apaisé. Ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher de l'alcool de cette qualité sans se moquer un peu du Serpentard. Cependant Harry devait patienter encore un peu, un verre de plus, histoire d'être sûr que Malfoy soit suffisamment bourré.

Quand ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, Harry regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant de leur servir un autre verre. Le dîner serait bientôt terminé et il y avait une chance pour que l'un des Gryffondors utiles soit bientôt de retour. Harry réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'exécuter son plan et décida d'accélérer leur vitesse de consommation. Après tout, Malfoy devait être de retour dans sa salle commune avant le couvre_-_feu et ça pourrait prendre du temps.

Draco, soupçonneux, observait attentivement Potter. Il préparait quelque chose, Draco le sentait, ne serait_-_ce qu'à cause de ce petit sourire qui apparaissait de temps à autres sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Peut_-_être qu'il serait temps de lui soutirer quelques infos intéressantes.

Draco se recula dans son siège.

_-_ Potter, dit_-_il de sa voix traînante, tu as dit que tu étais bourré quand toi et… Crivey êtes devenus très « copain » mais tu n'as pas vraiment nié être une pédale. Alors, tu préfères les filles ou les garçons, demanda_-_t_-_il la bouche légèrement pâteuse.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Oui quoi ? s'enquit Draco fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ J'aime les filles ou les garçons.

_Et voler des friandises aux enfants, _pensa Harry.

_-_ Attends, coupa Draco, un peu confus. Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes ni les filles ni les garçons ou que tu aimes les filles et les garçons ? insista_-_t_-_il en buvant une longue gorgée et en essayant de comprendre ce que disait Harry.

Harry bougea dans son siège de façon à se retrouver proche de Malfoy, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans les yeux gris du Blond. Il eut un sourire malicieux et leva un sourcil.

_-_ Pourquoi veux_-_tu savoir, Malfoy ? Serais_-_tu… intéressé ?

Harry se pencha en avant et son doigt caressa le dos de la main de Malfoy, le regard toujours plongé dans celui du Serpentard. Il sourit quand le Blond trembla nettement sous son toucher.

Draco but une autre gorgée de whisky et secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Mais, qu'est_-_ce que Potter lui avait fait, bon sang ? Lui avait_-_il jeté un sort ? Il regarda autour d'eux et vit que la baguette de Potter dépassait de la poche de son manteau.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit enfin Draco. Tout le monde sait que j'aime les filles.

_-_ Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry. Tu as déjà essayé avec un garçon ?

_-_ Non ! Absolument pas ! s'écria Draco.

_-_ Donc tu ne peux pas être sûr, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire. Tu n'es pas un peu curieux ?

Draco se recula et étudia Harry avec attention. Tandis que ce dernier buvait son whisky, Draco contemplait son cou, notant les mouvements de sa pomme d'Adam avant de poser son regard sur sa gorge. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce que Harry proposait, il était choqué de se rendre compte qu'il se demandait ce que ça ferait d'embrasser son ennemi. Il avait vraiment pété les plombs ! Mais apparemment son corps n'était pas de cet avis : pour preuve le sang qui gonflait son sexe en ce moment.

Harry remarqua que Draco le fixait alors il s'amusa à se lécher les lèvres du bout de la langue avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Visiblement très mal à l'aise, Draco but une autre grande gorgée. Harry se pencha pour déposer son verre vide sur la table et quand il se redressa il fit exprès de toucher les genoux de Malfoy. Quand ce dernier lui jeta un regard accusateur, Harry se contenta de le regarder les yeux brillants de désir.

_-_ Le problème avec les Serpentards, reprit d'une voix sensuelle, c'est que vous collez toujours des étiquettes. Sang Pur ou Sang Mêlé, homo ou hétéro… Vois_-_tu, Malfoy, j'aime le sexe et j'essaie de ne pas me limiter au fait que mon partenaire est une fille ou un garçon.

Draco avait un peu le vertige à force de fixer les yeux magnifiques de Harry. Avec précaution, Harry tendit la main et caressa légèrement la joue de Draco. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser Harry le toucher et pourtant il ne le repoussa pas. Peut_-_être Harry avait_-_il versé quelque chose dans son verre ? Non, impossible. Il l'avait tout le temps surveillé. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Draco ne réfléchissait plus de façon cohérente. Comment expliquer sinon qu'il avait envie d'embrasser Harry Potter ?

_-_ Tu _es_ curieux, n'est_-_ce pas ? chuchota Harry d'un air entendu.

Draco sentait qu'il devait se défendre :

_-_ Etant donné que je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, répondit_-_il, je ne suis pas _si_ curieux que ça…

Il mentait et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il déposa son verre vide sur la table et se cala bien au fond de son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. La salle tanguait un peu mais s'il laissait ses deux pieds au sol, il avait une chance de ne pas vomir. Il n'en était pas certain mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco considérait sérieusement la possibilité qu'il était peut_-_être saoul.

Harry se pencha vers lui.

_-_ Tu veux savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on m'embrasse ? chuchota Harry. N'est_-_ce pas, Malfoy ?

_-_ Ouaaaiiiis, articula un peu difficilement le Blond sans ouvrir les yeux.

_-_ Tu as envie de m'embrasser ? De laisser tes mains caresser mon corps, c'est ça ? Et je parie que tu voudrais sentir à quel point je suis dur. Je suis très dur, Malfoy. Très dur à cause de toi.

Draco ne dit rien mais Harry put voir que sa respiration s'accélérait. Harry détailla le corps de Malfoy et il remarqua l'état d'excitation du Serpentard. Il tendit la main et serra doucement le sexe de Draco qui poussa un soupir de plaisir.

_-_ Mmmm… Tu es dur, aussi ? Veux_-_tu que j'arrête ?

_-_ Sur… surtout p…pas ! répondit Draco.

Il n'était pas très cohérent mais il savait que cette partie de son anatomie était très désireuse de continuer cette conversation avec Potter.

_-_ Embrasse_-_moi, alors, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres

Comme il ne voulait pas que Harry cesse de le caresser, Draco se leva et s'installa sur les genoux de Harry. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et lui donna un baiser hésitant.

_-_ Ferme les yeux si tu préfères, dit Harry.

Ils continuèrent de la sorte pendant plusieurs minutes : Harry taquinait le sexe de Draco en le caressant à travers son pantalon et Draco embrassait les lèvres de Harry, le lobe de son oreille puis son cou. Le Serpentard remarqua à peine que le portrait s'ouvrait pour laisser passage à deux élèves de Gryffondor.

Harry souleva un peu Draco avant de l'aider à s'installer dans l'autre fauteuil.

_-_ Attends, Malfoy. Deux garçons viennent d'entrer. Je vais essayer de les faire partir. Je reviens.

Draco regarda Harry se diriger vers les deux garçons puis discuter à voix basse avec eux. Il avait du mal à les voir et de toutes façons, il ne connaissait pas tellement de Gryffondors. Wow, Potter l'avait tellement excité et allumé qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement ! Draco toucha ses lèvres qui étaient un peu irritées suite au contact prolongé avec la fine barbe de Potter. Quand il vit Harry et les deux autres se tourner vers lui, il se dépêcha de détourner les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie que ces mecs remarquent qu'il salivait sur le cul de Potter. Et comme ce dernier avait enlevé son uniforme, on pouvait voir son pantalon qui moulait à la perfection ses fesses bien bombées. Ouh la ! Est_-_ce qu'il venait de penser ça ? C'est Potter qui devrait saliver sur _son_ cul, pas le contraire….

Les deux gars montèrent l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir. Et tandis que Harry le rejoint dans leur coin sombre, Draco se leva péniblement, oscilla un peu mais réussit tout de même à rester sur pied. Il sourit largement alors qu'il glissa un bras un peu tremblant autour des épaules de Harry.

_-_ Tu salives sur mon cul, n'est_-_ce pas, Potter ?

Son ton sérieux d'homme bourré était vraiment très drôle et Harry avait du mal à ne pas rigoler.

_-_ Mon Dieu, Malfoy, tu sais bien que oui.

Les mains de Harry glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de Malfoy pour le plaquer contre lui et échanger un baiser passionné tout en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. L'érection de Harry se durcit encore à un contact si rapproché et Draco donnait l'impression qu'il allait jouir dans son pantalon à tout instant.

_-_ Mais tu sais ce dont j'ai vraiment envie ? murmura Harry dans son oreille. Ce dont j'ai envie, plus que tout au monde, c'est de m'enfoncer dans ta bouche. J'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres douces glisser sur mon sexe. N'es_-_tu pas curieux de savoir ce que ça fait de sucer quelqu'un ?

Tout à coup, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait _vraiment_ envie de savoir ce que ça faisait. En plus, s'il baissait le pantalon de Potter, il pourrait aussi touché son cul bien ferme !

_-_ Tu me laisserais faire ça ? demanda Draco d'une voix où il y avait comme de la joie mêlée à de l'admiration.

_-_ Si tu en as envie, ça me dirait bien.

_Et ben, il doit être carrément torché pour être reconnaissant parce que je lui demande de me faire une gâterie, _pensa Harry, amusé.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'allait pas s'effondrer tout de suite. Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, Malfoy tentait de défaire maladroitement sa ceinture.

_-_ Attends, je vais le faire, dit Harry en repoussant les mains de Draco.

_-_ Je peux le faire… Chuis pas bourré, tu sais.

Harry ricana tandis que Malfoy essaya de suffisamment se concentrer pour attraper une nouvelle fois la ceinture du Gryffondor. Décidé à ne pas se disputer à cause de son pantalon, le brun détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette avant même que Malfoy n'ait le temps d'y toucher une seconde fois. En voyant ce que Harry avait fait, Malfoy fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux genoux ainsi que son caleçon.

_-_ Putain, Potter, tu es énorme ! s'exclama Draco admiratif.

Une de ses mains agrippa les fesses nues de Harry tandis que l'autre caressait son sexe. Harry gémit de plaisir. Hum, c'était bon, c'était vraiment bon.

_-_ Je suis sûr qu'une grande gueule comme toi saura quoi en faire.

Draco se mit à rire comme si Harry lui avait raconté la meilleure blague de l'année :

_-_ Trop drôle ! Excellent !

Ensuite, il poussa Harry dans un des fauteuils et s'agenouilla les yeux fixés sur la friandise devant lui.

_-_ Tu veux que je te dise comment faire ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

_-_ Je sais ce que je fais, répondit Draco en le fusillant du regard. Quand il s'agit de sexe, les Malfoy n'ont pas besoin de conseil, surtout venant de toi. En fait, je vais te tailler la meilleure pipe de ta vie !

Sur ce, il attrapa le sexe de Harry et l'enfonça dans sa bouche humide et chaude. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Même si c'était Malfoy, putain que c'était bon et il ne ferait rien pour le faire changer d'avis !

Draco léchait, suçait, caressait Harry avec ses lèvres et sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche cajolait ses testicules. Apparemment, il prenait un plaisir évident à effectuer sa tâche et il était très heureux d'entendre les gémissements et halètements émis par Harry. Il pouvait sentir le goût un peu salé de Harry qui se mélangeait au goût du whisky et ça le rendait fou de désir.

La respiration de Harry devint frénétique. Et entre deux soupirs, il prévint Malfoy qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Draco, en réponse, accéléra encore ses mouvements, sachant que Harry y était presque. Et une seconde avant que Harry ne jouisse, Draco leva les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la langue sur le gland de Harry et observa l'expression rêveuse du Gryffondor. Au même instant, il y eut comme un éclair de lumière et Draco, qui léchait toujours le sexe de Harry eut heureusement le temps de reculer son visage au bon moment. C'était magnifique de voir Harry jouir…. sûrement la chose la plus érotique que Draco ait vue.

_-_ Putain de bordel de merde ! s'exclama Harry quand il fut capable de respirer à nouveau. Je ne veux même pas savoir où tu as appris à faire ça !

Draco grimpa sur la chaise de Harry et s'assit sur ses genoux avant d'embrasser son visage en sueur et son cou. C'était lui, Draco Malfoy qui avait réussi à faire perdre son contrôle au Garçon_-_Qui_-_Avait_-_Survécu.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Harry, est_-_ce qu'il y a un éclair à chaque fois que tu jouis ? Parce que c'était vraiment étrange.

Harry sourit légèrement et attira Malfoy un peu plus contre lui.

_-_ Ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. C'est sûrement dû à tes prouesses « malfoyennes ». Tu veux que je te rende la pareille ? ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Euh… C'est inutile, répondit Draco en rougissant.

_-_ Tu as joui avant que je ne te touche ? voulut savoir Harry avec jubilation.

Jamais il n'aurait rêvé avoir une telle chance.

_-_ Attends, laisse_-_moi au moins te nettoyer, reprit_-_il.

Et avant que Malfoy ne puisse protester, Harry lança un sort nettoyant d'abord sur Draco puis sur lui_-_même.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, déclara Draco. Tu m'en sers un ?

Harry s'exécuta, se disant que ce dernier verre contribuerait à la colossale gueule de bois qui allait faire souffrir Malfoy demain matin. Pour sa part, Dobby pensait toujours à lui fournir un remède, remède qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de partager avec le Serpentard.

Une fille de 3ème année entra au moment où ils rangeaient les bouteilles (une vide, une pleine) et les verres dans le sac de Harry. Il cacha son sac derrière un fauteuil et aida Malfoy à se mettre sur ses pieds. Cet imbécile tenait à peine debout, c'était pathétique. Harry n'était pas tellement mieux mais il était évident que c'était lui qui devrait les emmener jusqu'aux sous_-_sols des Serpentards. Il plaça un des bras de Malfoy sur ses épaules, il glissa un des siens autour de la taille du Blond et ce fut en trébuchant qu'ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sévérus Rogue revenait d'une ronde et se dirigeait vers ses quartiers quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Il arriva à un carrefour et tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui fixait le bout du couloir en face. Il avait son sourire si énervant et cette petite étincelle agaçante au fond des yeux.

_Montre-moi le chemin de la maison, je suis fatigué et je veux me coucher…_

_-_ D'où vient ce raffut, Professeur ? demanda Rogue.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un… chantait. Doux Merlin, non !

_J'ai pris un petit verre, il y a une heure et il m'est monté à la tête…_

Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers lui pour répondre :

_-_ Apparemment certains de nos plus anciens élèves ont succombé à l'ambiance de Noël.

Les deux garçons se rapprochaient et Rogue remarqua que pour un pas franchi en avant, ils en franchissaient deux de côté et ce qui les faisaient marcher lentement et en zigzag.

_Partout où je traîne, sur terre, sur mer ou devant une mousse…_

_-_ Professeur, vous allez les punir, n'est_-_ce pas ? Ils ont forcément consommé une grande quantité d'alcool pour ne pas nous avoir remarqués, gronda Rogue, irrité.

_Vous pouvez toujours m'entendre chanter cette chanson…_

_-_ Au contraire Sévérus, contra Dumbledore. Je vois ça comme un exemple parfait de l'unité inter maisons que j'essaie d'instaurer depuis si longtemps.

_Montre-moi le chemin, montre-moi le chemin, montre-moi le chemin de la maison…_

_-_ Soyez gentil, continua Dumbledore, suivez_-_les et assurez_-_vous que M. Malfoy arrive sans encombre à son dortoir. J'enverrai un elfe de maison pour veiller sur M. Potter.

Comme Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Dumbledore leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il gâcherait sa salive.

_-_ Comme punition, proposa_-_t_-_il, je suggère qu'on ne leur donne pas de remède contre la gueule de bois ni contre le mal de tête. Je pense que ça sera suffisant si je me souviens du temps où j'étais plus… insouciant.

L'exaspérante étincelle était de retour et Rogue n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le jour de la rentrée, lors du petit_-_déjeuner, Malfoy tenait salon comme à son habitude à la table des Serpentards tandis que Harry écoutait Ron et Hermione lui raconter leurs vacances de Noël. Les conversations furent interrompues par l'arrivée des hiboux postaux et Harry remarqua Hedwige du coin de l'œil. Cependant avant de se diriger vers son maître pour un bout de toast, elle vola au_-_dessus de la table des Serpentards et laissa tomber une enveloppe directement sur les genoux de Malfoy. Ce dernier arracha la lettre des mains de Pansy Parkinson qui l'avait prise parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Potter avait à dire à Draco.

_-_ Je l'ouvrirai plus tard, maugréa Draco.

Il ne savait pas ce que contenait l'enveloppe mais au vu des nombreux regards que lui jetait Potter, il n'était pas très optimiste.

Malfoy vit Harry se pencher vers Colin Crivey, assis à ses côtés mais il ne put entendre Harry dire : « Tout s'est bien passé, mec. Il ne va pas en croire ses yeux. Merci encore. » Pas plus qu'il ne put entendre Colin répondre : « De rien. D'après moi, c'est la cape d'Invisibilité qui a fait toute la différence. »

Brusquement, Draco sortit de la Grande Salle, sa main serrant toujours l'enveloppe. Il était dévoré par la curiosité et il n'arriverait jamais à tenir tout un cours de Métamorphose avec l'enveloppe fermée dans son sac. Il fonça dans les toilettes pour hommes et s'enferma dans un cabinet.

Il déchira le haut de l'enveloppe avec précaution et trouva à l'intérieur une photo bien nette. Un seul coup d'œil et il comprit plus de choses qu'il n'aurait voulu. On pouvait le voir, lui, Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, un immense sourire aux lèvres et le bout de la langue léchant ce qui devait être, sans aucun doute, le sexe de Potter. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il allait vomir. Après être revenu dans son dortoir complètement bourré, il avait réussi à se convaincre que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, il en avait la preuve. Horrifié, il contempla la photo, regardant ses lèvres monter et descendre le long du sexe de Potter, suçant avec frénésie pour finir par faire ce grand sourire quand il léchait le gland. ET. MERDE. S'il y avait une photo, cela voulait dire qu'une autre personne était au courant…

Draco retourna la photo pour la ranger et remarqua pour la première fois le message écrit au dos à l'encre noir. Un message qui disait :

« J'ai gagné. »

_-_

_-_

THE END.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Perso, j'ai adoré ce petit OS. Bon, ok, ils ne finissent pas ensemble mais justement ça change un peu, non ? 

Ah et puis Harry a trop la classe, non ? Il se joue de Draco avec brio, il le contrôle du début à la fin… et cette photo ? Du pur génie, n'est_-_il pas ? Franchement, je trouve que le Harry de cette fic se rapproche pas mal du Harry dépeint par JK Rowling dans HP6.

Qu'est_-_ce que vous en pensez ? Dites_-_le moi dans une petite review, ce serait plus que sympa. D'avance merci.

Biz, Quiproquo.


End file.
